His Servants, Bloodsucking
by White Shade
Summary: This story contains some Castlevania references, but they are not essential to the story or plot. Rated for language and violence. For my friend who requested a Black Butler story. Story also contains OC's, and the spelling "Bardroy" rather than "Baldroy." Please review. I love reading reviews from guests too. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Transylvania**

"Father, you could not possible think to betray him. Not after what he has done for you."

"Alucard, shut the hell up. If I can take _his_ power, nothing can stop me. But, I can't do it alone. And since you won't help me, I had to go and recruit…"

"What have you done now?"

The two began walking in a circle. The younger, Alucard, knew he could not take on his father at the present moment, but he was willing to try. All he did was cause trouble, and sometimes the man wished his father would just stay in the ground.

"He's tried to resurrect you numerous times, and here you are! I swear that reaper is bored to his grave! But you cannot harm any more humans. I will not let you."

"Alucard, when will you learn that consulting with the humans is futile? They're born, they think they are invincible, and then they die. Too short of a time span to be significant. Do what you want, that's what I'll be doing. Sod off."

Alucard and his father stopped. Alucard sighed. This argument was getting nowhere and he had places to be and people to catch up with. He couldn't be bothered with this now. This time, he figured this was his father's way of getting his attention just to piss him off. Today, he simply was not in the mood.

"Off to see your priest friend?" his father was trying to get on his nerves again.

"If they are the only ones I associate with, then I'm sure you will have a harder time killing them," Alucard replied.

He walked away without another word. Upon reaching the castle's entrance, Alucard looked out at the brewing storm clouds. His senses tingled, and he drew his sword, thrashing behind him.

"Hehehe," the voice was enough to annoy him. It was that blasted grim reaper. "Inconsolable today, Alucard?"

"Sod off," the vampire transformed into a bat, hissed, and flew away.

The reaper continued to laugh, entering the castle to see what had become of the entertaining Count Dracula. Alucard hated his father, but he just found the grim reaper annoying, and he knew that.

The grim reaper found Dracula sulking in his throne chair, but upon closer inspection, something was terribly wrong.

"Hmm…now this isn't right, is it?" A pair of glasses emerged from his pockets as he placed them upon his face. Dracula wasn't moving a muscle and seemed perfectly still, but the grim reaper knew he was certainly not dead. In fact, he was the farthest from it. He couldn't be sleeping either; it was far too early for that.

His death scythe appeared behind him.

"Count Dracula…" the reaper spoke, walking forward. He sensed it now. This was a trap.

The vampire's eyes opened, glowing crimson and sharp. His aura changed from calm to angry as the shadows came up around him.

"Undertaker."

* * *

A/N: As previously stated in the summary, these are the references to Castlevania. If you didn't see it, Alucard is Dracula spelled backwards. In the Castlevania series, Alucard is Dracula's son and he does in fact side with humanity instead of his own father. I did not consider this story a crossover because Alucard is not a significant part of the story and Dracula is a commonly modified character.

Enjoy further chapters! Your characters are coming, I promise. :) Thanks, and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

 **London**

"Go if you want to," Ciel was already annoyed that the three servants had barged into his office for a trifle matter such as this. "I will not be joining you."

"Suit yourself Master," Mey-Rin said. "But we're going, yes we are. We can't ignore a request from a happy couple."

"All right, all right, let's get movin' then," Bardroy sighed. "I jus' wanna get this over with already."

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Master?" Finny asked, but as before, Ciel turned the offer down.

It really wasn't a matter he wished to delve into. Not anymore. The wedding invitation came from the church and Elizabeth wanted it to be sent to him. She was always overjoyed at the sight of weddings and apparently there was something special about this one. Ciel didn't' see it.

However, the three had left his office earlier in the morning that he previously anticipated.

"Sebastian," Ciel ordered. "You have three times the effort this morning. I'm sure you can handle it."

"Of course, my young lord, but may I ask why I've suddenly found myself overwhelmed with the other's chores?" Sebastian took an elegant bow before Ciel.

"If you really want to know," Ciel sighed. "They've gone to church."

Sebastian's eyebrows rose slightly, trying to ponder a reason to go there, but Ciel brushed the matter off and ordered his butler to go about his work. At least it would be a break from the three of them for about an hour or so. Neither of them would protest to that.

Along the carriage ride, Mey-Rin couldn't look happier, and neither could Finny. Bardroy however, was not taking as much fancy to this as they were.

"Aw come on!" Bardroy exclaimed. "There's a bloody wedding we 'ave to sit through too?" May Rin elbowed him in the gut, telling him to keep quiet and that it was a very special day for a young couple who was getting married today. They pulled up around the back.

Finny was excited, as he was usually about everything, and during the service, the priest proceeded to introduce the wedding. Apparently, the entire church was invited to witness the event and walk-ins were undoubtedly welcome to the service. The congregation was elated for the two of them of course, and everyone seemed so happy about the affair.

"Oh my goodness she's so lovely!" Mey-Rin exclaimed as the bride made her way down the isle with her father and she was all dressed in pure white as the driven snow. Finny blushed at the sight of the bride, admiring her long brown hair and pale green eyes. Her slender face made her look so delicate and her small waist seemed like he could snap her into two...

Shaking his head as she was handed to the groom, Finny sighed.

"She's pretty. Finny seems to like her," Bard noted.

"She's beautiful."

"She's getting married Finny how dare you!" Mey-Rin gave him an elbow to the chest too, but Finny just couldn't help himself.

"Who's that guy in the corner there?" Bardroy pointed out the young man standing near the priest's office door inside the church.

"I don't know," Mey-Rin whispered. "But he sure doesn't look too happy, does he?"

"Do you think something's wrong?" Finny asked.

"Let's investigate later," Mey-Rin said.

The man wore a few robes but they were nothing like what the priest wore at the alter. Maybe he was a relative, his son perhaps? He was studying the priesthood it looked like, so they assumed he was within the bloodline to become a priest like the man marrying the young couple right now. Mey-Rin rather liked the way his hair was hair sat just upon his shoulders, but the robes covered anything else she could measure with her eyes.

"I now pronounce you husband a wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest finally said, and the cheering came from every corner of the church. They didn't have to know the couple to congratulate them on a day like this. Mey-Rin looked at the boy again to see that he suddenly exited the room. Something wasn't right about him.

 _Shame for someone to be sad on a girl's wedding day. He's so handsome too, I wonder what he's sulking?_

There was a small social before the reception, which gave away some food and drink, typical for an after service event and for a special occasion. Bard helped himself to a few sandwiches, but Mey-Rin hardly touched a thing. She caught a glimpse of the mysterious guy who was standing around before and she wanted to walk up to him.

"What 're you doin'?" Bard asked, putting a hand on Mey-Rin's shoulder. "We have to get back to the manner. The master only let us out for church service and we're late as it is."

The priest suddenly came in and began talking to boy in a corner. Things couldn't have been going too well.

"Come on May Rin, what's the hold up?" Finny asked. "The bride sure looks happy.

"But 'e doesn't seem to excited," she pointed out the guy who was in a conversation with the priest.

"He looks like his son," Finny said as he saw the two talking. "But they don't look too good."

"It's none of our business," Bardroy said, trying to drag them along. "Come on, we gotta go!"

"Wait! He's leaving. I wanna talk to 'im!" May Rin exclaimed.

"No. May Rin, wait!" Finny exclaimed.

"Aw no." Bard held Finny back. "Let her go. We'll catch up. She might have a point. Why rush back to the manor so soon?"

The two began to mingle with the rest of the crowd, but Bard kept an eye on Mey-Rin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Mey-Rin waltzed her way through the crowd of people to get to the guy she'd been looking out for since the ceremony started. The priest seemed to have left the conversation.

"Hello," she greeted, making him turn around since he was about to walk away.

"Oh, hello," he said in slight surprise. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah, why aren't you smiling? It's a couple's big day!" Mey-Rin said.

"Oh..." he looked away from her briefly. "I'm happy for them, believe me I am. It's just a few other things are on my mind, that's all."

"You didn't seem to happy to talk to your father over there either," she gestured to the priest who was now out socializing with everyone else. Again, the guy looked away from her, refusing to answer any more of her prying at first. She caught up with him again after he tried loosing her in the crowd of people.

She caught up with him in a hallway of the church.

"You can't fool me, mister," she squeaked. "Now, come on. What's your problem today?"

"My problem _is_ my father," the guy explained. "I'm really not much for…this." He was gesturing to his robe, priesthood, and even to the Bible in his hands.

"Not your kind of job eh?" Mey-Rin said. "Boy do I know what that's like." She couldn't stop staring at his sad face. It was like looking at a puppy.

"But I'm stuck. I'm Joseph by the way," the man extended his courtesies to her after she gave him her name as well. Mey-Rin liked her job now, though she was admittedly not the greatest person for a maid's job description. In the midst of their conversation, Joseph's eyes shot up.

She looked behind herself, trying to figure out what it is he saw, but she couldn't tell.

"Oh no," he said, darting passed Mey-Rin, who tried to follow him again, and with great success as always. There was a girl standing at the bottom on the church stairs up to the cathedral. Joseph stopped at the top of the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" the man named Joseph cried out, as though he were worried sick about her. The girl turned around. She had very nice eyes, but she didn't look like she was dressed for this occasion.

"I wanted to see Celia," the girl replied before catching a glimpse of Mey-Rin. "I need to say goodbye."

"Who's this?" Mey-Rin asked.

"I am no one worth mentioning," the girl replied. "But you, do you know the bride?"

"I do not, but my master's finance insisted I come," Mey-Rin shook her head. She looked to Joseph to explain what was going on. They went down the stairs, taking the girl away from the church grounds altogether. Joseph continually make remarks of worry of what could happen if his father caught the girl here today.

The girl insisted all she wanted to do was congratulate the bride and say goodbye, which apparently she had already done. She thanked Joseph for his concern, placed her hands in his, and then pulled them apart as she said goodbye. There were tears ready to burst from her eyes.

"Who was that?" Mey-Rin asked.

"You are very nosy. I suppose it doesn't matter now. That was…Adeline," Joseph said. "To save you the long story, she is falsely accused of having multiple suitors. My father out-casted her from the church and so did everyone in it, except me and Celia. Celia, in there, she's the bride. Possibly Adeline's last friend on the Earth. If Adeline comes back here, I don't want my father to see her. Ever. Especially with me. As if our relationship isn't damaged enough..."

"Oh, but those accusations are false, aren't they now?" Mey-Rin said. "Why did your father outcast her if she defends herself? Didn't you defend your friend?"

"My father thinks I am still too young to enforce such decisions. Besides, everyone in the congregation believes the rumors about her. The man Celia just married, Pierre, claimed to have caught Adeline with several suitors," Joseph explained.

"That bastard, lyin' about like that."

"But there's nothing I can do," he continued. "I can ask Celia if they talked when she dropped by, but I can't do much else. Celia needed to marry before no one else would associate with her due to Adeline's tarnished reputation…"

"What did she mean when she said that she wanted to say goodbye?" Mey-Rin asked.

"I have no idea," Joseph replied. "She's probably moving somewhere far away. How can she be expected to stay around here?"

They held onto a small silent moment.

"You don't have to be a priest you know," Mey-Rin changed the subject. Joseph felt that there was no other choice given to him, like Celia, and that if he did not fulfill this role like his father wished, his relationships would become strained forever.

Mey-Rin tried reasoning with him, but as a stranger, she didn't get too far in convincing Joseph to talk to his father. Her understanding of his situation alone eased his worry, if only somewhat. At least he felt like he wasn't alone in his thoughts, and that others may have gone through a similar decision. Mey-Rin never regretted her decision and only wished that Joseph could see what a relief it was not to have to live up to anyone else's standards just to make a living for himself.

"There you are!" Finny shouted. "Come on, we have to go find Bardroy! I lost him." She left Joseph's side, hoping to meet him again someday. He was rather handsome indeed…

* * *

Bardroy was walking around the church kitchen when he noticed someone walking past the church. She looked out of breath and ready to burst out crying.

"Hey, who's that?" he asked the group of people he was currently talking to.

"Oh, the town's Hester Prynne. That's all," one of the members scoffed. "She doesn't belong here."

Bard looked out the window.

"Hey, I thought churches were a place of inclusion. What's she done anyway?" Bard asked.

The members gave him a strange look, until one of them spoke up, saying that girl was sleeping around with multiple men and was called out on it a few months back. No one associates with her anymore, but she used to be a part of the congregation.

"Alone, huh?" Bard asked. "No one left to talk to… pardon me." Bard left the kitchen, and made a break for the back door.

"Hey!" he called out, and the girl's head shot up, but she calmed as soon as she met his eyes. "What are ya doin' out here? The party's inside."

"I don't belong there. I just dropped in for a few minutes," the girl said. "I'll be on my way."

"Hold up now, miss," Bard said. "Somethin' don't look right with ya…I know I'm just a chef…not even that good at it, but if there's anything I can do—"

"Oh that's alright," the girl shook her head. "I don't think there's anything you can do for me."

Bard lit a cigarette. "That implies there's something to be done."

The girl looked at the grass. "It cannot be helped. Thank you for your concern, but I must be going now."

"I'm not one to leave a pretty thing such as yourself walk alone. Can I at least take you someplace?"

"If you must. You may walk me to the station," the girl replied, sighing. "Thank you."

The girl's name was Adeline, and Bardroy kindly walked her to the nearest train station. She explained she was going back home after a brief visit to the wedding. Without prying too much, Bardroy was curious and wanted to know more about her.

She didn't have much to say, just that she'd grown up in London before her family moved away, and that she'd met the bride, Celia and they'd been friends since childhood. After the church released her from their congregation, she'd decided to move on. They didn't talk about why she'd been banished, but they also talked about other things.

Bard felt for her sense of faith, and he could tell she was devoted to religion. He'd sort of given up on that after the horrors of war, but he was not opposed to someone else being set on it. He enjoyed talking with her, even if he had a bit more to say about his life than she did.

"Wow, America! How exciting! I hope to visit there someday," Adeline replied. "But you've been in war. How terrifying. I could never imagine…"

"Ey, it's nothing really. I don't do much of that anymore to be honest. I got recruited here and I think I like it," Bard said.

"Good…well, this is my stop." Adeline went aboard the train, thanking Bardroy for walking her here.

She boarded the train. Bardroy wanted to stop her so he could take her out again, but he didn't think he'd ever see her again. The train drove off, and she looked back at him in the window and waved.

"Damn! I'm such a chicken!" Bard threw his head back. Taking a look at his watch, he knew he'd better head back to the others fast. He took one last look at the train and the schedule.

"Transylvania? Who the hell lives there?" he wondered.

* * *

"There you are!" Mey-Rin and Finny shouted. They were packing up and getting ready to head back to the manor. She explained what happened during her absence with the two men on the way back to the manner.

"I saw a girl like the one yer describin'," Bardroy said when Mey-Rin mentioned Adeline. "She was in the back of the church. No one seems to fond of 'er around here, though I can't figure out why."

"Hmmm, I wonder what's going on around here?" Finny asked to no one in particular. "Maybe the master knows something!"

The two nodded. After all, it was Lady Elizabeth who suggested they come here in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

 **Transylvania**

As if the entrance to the castle wasn't intimidating enough, she had to walk through to the throne room where the vampire was seated on his throne. For some reason, he looked more tired to her than when they last met.

"Ah, you have returned. Ready to say goodbye to your boring, _mortal_ , lifestyle?"

The woman kept quiet. The hallway was intimidating enough, with the cast hanging portraits all around and the chair seated right in the center. Not to mention the stain glass windows. Straight out a fairytale book that was, but she had to press on. This was what she had done. This is what she had chosen.

She'd succumbed to giving her soul to another, though not by marriage. This was her choice, she convinced herself over and over. With the cross tied around her neck, she thought that there would be no place for her left in the world of the living. Her best friend was married off to a man who may not be what she's been looking for, but there was nothing she could say or do about it.

She hadn't the right to say anything after what's been talked about her around town.

"Do we have a deal?" He was looming over her in the chair, standing with a pride most unbecoming. Her head was down; she couldn't do anything. Their deal had practically made itself, but she was having a few last minute second thoughts. A few of them were about Bardroy, the nice American ex-soldier who walked her to the station. He was so nice, be she convinced herself she deserved nothing of the sort. This was her fate.

Her end of this bargain was servitude to the count, and in return he provided her shelter, food, and warmth. However, only two of those needs would be necessary by the end of tonight. The woman stared at the cross around her neck, hoping to be saved: to make amends: serve the count loyally, and maybe one day, she could see her friends again.

The story of this woman couldn't possibly be askew any more than what all of London had made it to be. Everything that was told was false; Adeline had not slept with multiple men, in fact she'd slept with none. With no man willing to marry her and no one she'd fallen in love with, the situation seemed hopeless. Becoming a maid to one such as the great Count Dracula seemed appropriate. He had all the status and wealth she could ever hope for. Being in his service was the least she could do, so she told herself.

 _A few years in hell, and maybe I'll get out of it_.

There was a longer story, but she'd have killed to have one loyal suitor, and she almost did just that. But, she couldn't bring herself to swing the candelabra down at him…at Pierre. He'd been with her before her best friend, but he could not be trusted after their relationship ended horribly. She just couldn't do it; she couldn't cover her tracks and kill him. Instead of being tried for murder, she'd since become the city whore. He played her off as cheating on him, and she couldn't find any proof or a way to defend herself. Whenever anything shady seemed to have happened, it was assumed she'd been sleeping around again, so that the very stench of sin was said to reek upon her entire body.

And so, Pierre went for her best friend, and her best friend's family couldn't have been more ecstatic, except that Celia and Adeline could not talk anymore after what was happening. She tried to warn her best friend, but no matter what Celia did, it was in vain. She had to be married as soon as possible to find her place in society, and Adeline was to never associate with Celia again.

Adeline quickly realized that violence was not easily escaped in this world, but she would never allow herself to be raped by any man, nor would she ever marry someone she did not love.

That day before the whispering was like yesterday. The way he was forcing her down and almost successful scarred her. Barely able to escape after falling from a two-story drop, she was forced to flee. There was no other alternative at the time, but she wished she could be stronger. No man would ever push her around, but she hadn't the nerve to really shove a potential mate away from her until her limits were pushed. She'd nearly killed him, the man who tried to rape her. The man who was married to her best friend now. Although she'd scraped by, things only got worse for her. Adeline convinced herself that somehow she deserved this fate; that she would forever be resigned to it.

No one knew what she was going through. No one knew what it felt like to be alone amongst the crowd of people who go about their everyday lives taking their own mortality for granted. As much she hated the life of the rich, it was within first class society she'd found a salvation soon rotting into sin. But, it was all she had. All she had to do was give up her soul and her mortality, which at the time seemed a fair trade if it meant possessing the ability to snatch a little revenge and redeem herself to those who created her into the city tramp stamp.

It was in that brief moment she'd made a deal, and it was now appealing to her in remorse. Her head was down; there was no going back. He stood himself up, reminding her of their contract. Finally, she can no longer deny him a face-to-face glance, as she stares into the face of a man who also could never again be accepted amongst society, if he were human. He knew what it felt like, but he took power in it. He thrived on the revenge of mortality and the killings of mortals for his own advancement, and he somehow continually succeeded in bringing himself back to live amongst the humans.

He seemed to never die, always coming back to life, ready to remind society that there will always be a monster in the shadows of their enlightened minds and scientific proof. He shed his bloodstained cape, revealing veins of an unnatural color, seemingly ready to burst at their seams. He'd just finished feeding, she thought. That smile gave her the creeps, but bravely she nods her head, gripping the cross on her neck as tight as she possibly can.

All she wanted was to be saved.

The moment she'd signed the contract, his fangs came down onto her, ripping her artery open, sending a gush of red his way. Her entire body was being paralyzed. Adeline tried to scream, but nothing came out. This was not what she had signed up for! Being a maid was not the same as becoming what _he_ was. Her skin turned white as snow and eyes briefly flashed amber and red before returning to green again. There was no time or amount of pain for screaming now. It was useless anyway, because no one was coming for her. No one was looking for her.

She hoped someone would save her from whatever she'd just gotten herself into…because slowly, she was becoming someone less than human.

He pulls himself from her, licking the last drop off her neck. Satisfied with the way she looks, he smirks and proceeds with their deal.

"Clean this mess up," he orders.

"Yes, Count Dracula," she replies. This is her first order.

* * *

Later that night, Adeline can finally look into a mirror and see herself as she knew to others. At first glance, there was no one there, but when she looked again, she could see her body becoming transparent. Only she knew what her reflection looked like in a mirror and she could only see it vaguely now. She seemed to be disappearing.

Adeline sat on the bed, staring at her new clothes, made fit for a servant of her stature. There was a startling knock at front door, which she ran to answer, faster than she'd ever thought possible without even gasping for air, as she would have if she were human. The man at the front door was more interesting than her though.

"Hiii," came the voice from this rather odd fellow. "Aren't you an interesting young lady…"

She stared, confused for a moment at the man standing before her, dressed in all black and with the longest white hair she'd ever seen! A small crunch was heard as he chewed on a dog bone shaped biscuit.

"Come on, sweetheart," he said, offering his oversized cloak toward her. Perhaps a hand was somewhere in there? "We both know you don't belong here with _him_."

"I am forbidden to leave. Count Dracula is my master now," Adeline replied.

"Sure you can, just follow me," the man said with a wide smile. "They call my the Undertaker. Now, why do you think that is?"

She didn't want to answer, but her second thoughts began creeping into her mind again. Thoughts of Bardroy and how lovely it would be to see him again came to the forefront. He didn't treat her like trash, and he seemed genuine. He didn't even pry at her situation all that much, almost like he didn't care.

"Wait! Sir, do you have some business with Lord—" the guy just kept walking! Why?

His walk was rather slow, but he was not listening to Adeline anymore, so she decided to follow him. There was something about those black pearls that intrigued her the most…and that long white hair. How old was this guy?

Maybe 30 feet later, a voice boomed from behind them.

"Who's there?" Dracula's voice declared. "Ah, ha ha ha!"

Undertaker stopped suddenly, looking behind him to see the Count and the girl whose soul had yet to be saved from the horrible mistake she'd made. The grim reaper narrowed his eyes, not that anyone would have noticed.

Dracula led him inside the main hall and took a seat.

"Undertaker," Dracula exclaimed. "My, my, it's been too long. What brings you to my fine establishment?"

"I think you already know," Undertaker's eyes were entirely on Adeline. He even pointed at her. "Do you own that soul?"

"Indeed I do," he showed Undertaker their contract and the deal she made with who seemed to be the devil so far.

"Ah, indeed you do. Well then, this is just routine," Undertaker drew his death scythe. "Manager Spears will have a lot of fun with this story!"

Adeline gasped, avoiding Undertaker's first strike before Dracula stepped in. He was going to kill her!

"You will not claim my records, grim reaper," he sounded like he was giving an order. Undertaker smiled and gave out an obnoxious laughter as he tried to repeatedly strike Adeline. She was good for now, but the Undertaker was better, and Dracula knew this. Undertaker's power would take a lot of catching up to.

Undertaker would not claim Adeline's records either, and with Dracula's assistance, he eventually stopped trying. He sat to speak with Dracula, warning him about the Grim Reaper association and their policies about making more inhuman souls.

So, he was a Grim Reaper then; that is what Adeline reasoned. He'd come to take her away while she was in the midst of her transformation to becoming a vampire like Lord Dracula.

The reaper left the establishment, giving Adeline one last glance before taking her exit. He seemed to still smile at her, even as he left.

"You would do well to avoid grim reapers until you are used to your new body. I will not have you whisked away by some well-organized freaks working for the reaper dispatch association," Dracula explained. "That was Undertaker. He is an old friend of mine, you might say. Do not believe a single word he says. You are dismissed."

Adeline bowed and retreated to her quarters. She took down her hair, sighing and sitting down on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

 **London**

 **Months Later…**

Finny and Mey-Rin were sent into town, by order of Sebastian this time. Mey-Rin was sent for groceries and Finny for some special household appliances. The two were still talking about the wedding that took place what was now a few weeks ago. Every time they heard someone was getting married, Mey-Rin began to sigh lately.

"Finny, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Mey-Rin. What's wrong?"

"Well um," she stuttered her way through her explanation, but Finny understood by the time she came around to asking.

"Do you think I have a chance with Sebastian? To um...you know, fall in love?"

"I dunno, he's pretty busy, never has a moment's peace, but maybe. I don't know," Finny replied honestly.

Mey-Rin turned her head at the sound of yelling and screaming at one of the market stands. A girl was running through the crowd until she accidentally hit Finny who stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Shhhh!" she exclaimed, hiding behind Finny and Mey-Rin. They exchanged a puzzled glance until Mey-Rin pointed out the man who looked like he was searching for someone. They brushed passed him and led the girl back to their carriage.

"Aren't you that girl who got married a few weeks ago? Celia right?" Mey-Rin asked.

"Of course it's her, how could you not remember her face?" Finny scolded, but then he got a good look at the girl's face up close. There were bumps, bruises and was that a limp on her right leg?

"What happened?" Finny asked. They let her into the carriage where the driver was told to bring them back to the mansion. Celia explained that married life hadn't gone according to her plans.

The carriage began driving through town.

"My best friend was right, but there was nothing she could have done…I can't do anything right," she sobbed. "Whatever I do, it's not good enough for him. And he wants children right away and I'm just not ready—" she spoke so fast they could barely understand.

"Did he do this to you? Your husband?! How could he?" Finny asked, a concerned look on his face. Celia didn't respond to that question at first, only looking down, sobbing, and trying to tell her story of the times she tried to get out of her marriage.

"You can divorce him you know," Mey-Rin said.

"What will my parents think? My friends? I would be out-casted," Celia sobbed. "I didn't expect him to be so... violent."

Mey-Rin tried to justify the man's actions, like sudden loss or serious anger issues, but nothing seemed to fit.

"Wait, what about that girl, Adeline? The one that couldn't come to the wedding," Mey-Rin asked. Celia looked up.

"I haven't seen her since," Celia replied through tears. "No one has. I've tried to contact her the best I could. Her family moved to Transylvania, but..."

Finny sat closer to her, trying to calm her down, but he restricted his movements to patting her on the back and shoulders, as much as he wanted to hug her. Mey-Rin was internally begging him to do no such thing. Not with his strength.

"This is serious," Finny said. "I think we should tell Sebastian and the young master."

"Are you a loon? Finny!" Bard exclaimed at the front of the carriage.

"I agree with him, Bardroy. If we do nothing, she'll be dead before the day's even gone!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. "Stop the carriage! I need to talk with that guy, Joseph. I think he knows something."

She ran off without Bardroy or anyone to stop her. Finny wasn't even going to bother; no, he was too preoccupied with Celia right now. He begged Bard to return to the manner so they could keep her safe and tell Sebastian what's happened.

"All right, fine!" Bard said. "But I wanna know more about this friend of hers and why she hasn't turned up either."

He knew it was Adeline. Something inside told him so.

 _I wonder why a pretty little thing like her wasn't even allowed to attend her friend's wedding. Something is seriously wrong here._ Bard was thinking to himself on the way back to the manner. He remembered Adeline vividly. The way she looked running across the yard, and the look on her face would be enough to make any gentleman concerned. Now she just up and vanished, and that was no good. Bard felt worse, remembering he almost stopped her the day he talked with her on the way to the train station.

With Celia coming back the Phantomhive mansion because of an abusive husband, Bardroy only hoped the same thing wasn't happening to Adeline.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

"Joseph! Joseph!" Mey-Rin was screaming through the empty church. "He's gotta be around here somewhere."

"Can I help you Miss?" that wasn't Joseph; that was his father. Not the man she was looking for. She brushed past the priest and urged for Joseph to come out of wherever he was hiding.

"Father, is there something—May-Rin!" Joseph exclaimed.

"I was lookin' all over for you," she said, glancing back at his father and asking if they could talk alone, making up a story about a personal problem she'd been talking with Joseph about for the past few days.

His father let them alone, where they walked out of the church because Mey-Rin didn't trust that man one bit.

"Tell me what happened with that girl who showed up at the wedding," she asked. "I need to know what happened to her."

"Oh, Adeline you mean," Joseph said. "Yeah, I really shouldn't go there-"

"Celia's been seriously injured."

"What?" Joseph gasped.

"It's that awful man she married," Mey-Rin said. "She said she just cannot please him, so he lashes out at her all the time. She's bruised like something you wouldn't believe! Please, does it have something to do with Adeline?"

Joseph looked away, but that was all the proof the maid needed.

"Listen to me, we need to know where she is," Mey-Rin said. "We need to help Celia. Finny's all worked up about it, won't leave it alone. He's even taken her back to my master's mansion until her wounds heal. I don't' know what he'll think of that."

"Mey-Rin, this is dangerous ground," Joseph whispered, grabbing her wrist. His teeth were gritted together, he hands shook… something definitely wasn't right with this picture, but he wasn't ready to talk.

"Joseph," she said. "If you won't talk about Adeline, then at least talk about yourself."

"Huh?"

"Why are you pursuing something you don't like? You don't have to do it you know," she said.

"What are you talking about?"

Mey-Rin could see right through him. She'd been there. Joseph stayed in the line of work he did because that is what his father does, and now that pressure transfers to him.

"It's really the only thing I can do," he sighed. "It's not like I can just walk away. I have obligations."

Mey-Rin shook her head, "You'd be surprised what a pair of glasses can do. You don't have to be that. You can get out of it. I did."

"You were going to be a priestess?"

Mey-Rin laughed, "Oh no, silly. I was a private assassin; my eyesight was the best feature I had. But, I was set to snipe a man and I saw that, well, he had two kids and a wife. I didn't want to shoot, but that's what I was being paid to do. That was all I knew. Then, Sebastian came along and offered me a new job."

"Sebastian?"

"He's my master's butler," Mey-Rin said, "and he showed me that my skills can be better served as a maid, protecting the Phantomhive estate and becoming a part of a large family. All of us servants have a story before we came to the master."

"Do you think Sebastian can help me?" Joseph asked.

"I don't see why not!" Mey-Rin exclaimed, "and I won't know until I take you to him. But, if I do that, can you tell me what happened to Adeline?"

Joseph nodded, promising her the whole story along the way.

"Pllleeeeease, Sebastian!" Finny wailed. "Just look at her."

"What would the master think, Finny? Bringing in uninvited guests like this," Sebastian sighed.

"I invited her! It's not fair, Sebastian. She's being _abused_. Don't you care at all?" Finny asked.

"Finny, it's not that I don't care, but the young master will not like this. No, not one bit." Truly though, Sebastian did not care either.

"What exactly won't I like, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, walking out from the billiards room.

"Master, please, Finny has brought in an uninvited guest. I was simply taking care of the situation."

"You there," Ciel pointed to the girl next to Finny. "Are you Celia Dunlap, just married to Pierre Dunlap?"

"I am, Sir," she said meekly.

"Do you know a girl named Adeline?" he asked. Sebastian gazed into Ciel's stare, intently focused on the girl Finny had just brought out from the streets.

"I do," she said.

"Good timing, Finny, I need to speak with her. Sebastian, clean her up. I've got an order from the Queen," Ciel commanded.

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

The message had been received sometime that afternoon. Double Charles even dropped by to give it to him themselves. The Queen was concerned about more human trafficking due to the disappearance of a particular girl named Adeline. No last name was given, but the Queen worries that Adeline may not be the only girl in danger. Several other instances of kidnappings have been occurring more recently. Her Majesty wants to know why only girls in London are being kidnapped and for Ciel to stop it. Since Alister Chambers was cleared a few months ago, Ciel knew it would be best to avoid that situation altogether. But, this was perfect timing. Adeline's case was special and her only contact was listed as a Celia Dunlap. Her maiden name was crossed out.

Mey-Rin returned with Joseph in tow, ready to talk to Ciel about what was going on in London lately.

Ciel questioned the girl to find out what happened, or at least what Celia knew about what could have happened.

"All I can say is that she wasn't invited back to the church and I was getting married. I was sad that she couldn't formally show up. She told me goodbye as though she were going away for a very long time," Celia explained.

"It seems she doesn't know much either," Ciel whispered to his butler.

"Yes, it would seem you're right. I'll see what else I can find." He exited the room, escorting Celia out with him. She would stay in the guest rooms tonight, but what to do with her tomorrow, that would be enough to worry about.

As Sebastian had gone out to do some digging around town, there was a knock at the door. Ciel had Bard answer it this time.

"It's the Undertaker," he announced. "No one's dead I hope."

"Undertaker?" Ciel's head came up in surprise as his ally came waltzing into the room.

"I thought I would stop by to tell you an interesting story, young Earl Phantomhive..."

Of course it was related to his case, and Undertaker gave away this information for free, saying something about an old grudge he'd been holding onto for a very, _very_ , long time.

"Dracula, are you serious! That's not even real!" Ciel exclaimed, standing from his chair. Undertaker nodded.

"I assure you, young Earl. Grim Reapers and demons are in this world, and some of the other creatures of folklore to you have some truth to them," Undertaker replied. "Anyway, he'll need strength and since he's turned her, she'll get stronger every day, but it's difficult to maintain that strength, given what vampires are. Their feeding habits are most gruesome."

"Are you sure it's her?" Ciel asked, showing him the picture again. Undertaker nodded.

"Looks a little different now," Undertaker laughed. "More pale."

Bard and the other servants were listening around the corner until Sebastian came back to the mansion to add to the juicy little tale. The servants were brought into the discussion. Since Finny brought the girl here and everyone seemed so invested in this case, so the servants were involved this time in hopes that they wouldn't worry too much.

Ceil provided a briefing.

"All right, here's what we know then. Adeline was taken by Dracula in an attempt to increase his power so he can be fully resurrected. She was known to sleep around with multiple suitors, but Celia claims all of those rumors are false, and that she never slept with any man in her life. Joseph, the young priest, seems to side with Celia on this matter. Now that Celia and Pierre are married, there isn't much she can do, but Pierre is a suspicious character himself, seeing the state Celia was in upon her arrival."

"We need to do something Sebastian," Mey-Rin begged. "Joseph wants to clear Adeline's name but he doesn't have enough proof."

"An' with someone like Pierre, I don't think he'll like that his wife could be unfaithful," Bard said. "He might try somethin' desperate. If Adeline's in trouble, we _need_ to rescue her. It ain't proper to leave a lady waiting too long."

"Well, our orders from the queen seem to be lining up. My lord?" Sebastian turned to Ciel.

"Fine. Sebastian, Mey-Rin, Bardroy, Finny, this is an order. Bring Adeline and the other girls back to the manner, and leave this Dracula for the lower dogs."

"Yes, my young Lord."

"Yes, Master!" They said in unison. Mey-Rin dragged Joseph out with her.

"All right, a right rescuin' fit for a princess!" Bard was armed and ready to go. Mey-Rin was excited to accompany, but Finny stayed behind to keep an eye on Celia at the mansion.

"We'll be back soon. Keep an eye of Celia," Mey-Rin said to Joseph. "We'll clear your friend's name and you won't have to become a priest."

Finny promised to keep the spirits high and the manner in perfect condition until they returned. Although, Sebastian wasn't quite sure how long that promise would last. He gave a quick nod to Tanaka and followed the young master outside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

 **Transylvania**

"I will what?" Adeline gasped.

"You heard my orders, now obey," Dracula lashed at her with a whip, enhancing his commands. "The reaper has found you, and I will not allow him to tell his friends."

"You said I am not ready."

"You might be now," he looked straight through her. "Prove it to me."

"How? I can't even—" Dracula cut her off by lashing her again.

"Grab it! Pull me towards you."

Adeline missed the first time, but the second, her hands grasped around the tip of the whip, and she couldn't even feel the wounds even though her blood was clearly dripping onto the floor. She felt a mysterious power overwhelm her and she became angry towards him. Dracula smirked, letting go of the whip just in time to watch her fling it through the roof and run towards him.

"That's it, keep going!"

This was how it went on, for what seemed likes days at a time. She would return to her room, weak and dripping with sweat, and every evening, she'd wake up and feel fine enough to do it all over again. The process was continuous, until she came to him one evening, and he stopped her from firing up.

"Save it for tonight," Dracula said. "Tonight, you return to London. Locate the Grim Reaper you saw a few weeks ago, and take him out."

"The reaper? The one with white hair and green eyes?"

"Yes," he commanded. "Bring me his carcass, and we shall become even more powerful. Immortality beyond your comprehension!"

"Yes, master," she said, but this was far from what she wanted. Hurting people, that had only been a part of the reason why she'd made this deal in the first place. She hoped the people she loved wouldn't get hurt, but killing the grim reaper seemed like a strange move. Dracula was ready to backstab his loyal friends, what's to say she wouldn't have to do the same under his command? This seemed to contradict the entire contract she'd made, but there was nothing she could do now.

Dracula stopped her after stopping a small detail worth his concern.

"Why do you still bear the mark of Christ? He has abandoned you. I am your new lord," Dracula said as she turned away from him.

"This?" she asked, holding it from her neck. Every time she looked at it, she felt more comfort than pain. "No reason, just for decoration." That was a lie, but she knew it would be the only way to protect herself. "People won't suspect what I am if I wear it."

Truthfully, she was hoping that meant her true and only Lord was coming to save her, or at least send someone to act on his behalf.

"A noble pursuit, though I'm surprised it does not burn you. You must be tougher than I originally thought," he said. "Do not disappoint me."

It was true, since her transformation process began, the necklace had become difficult to wear, but she never once felt driven away by it. Only once did it completely burn through her skin.

"I am not abandoned," she said into nothing but the thin air as she took the weapons from her room. "I am strengthened."

* * *

Adeline set out for London, running swiftly through the forests, avoiding the beasts that were Dracula's yet to be revived and wholly resurrected along with their lord. Their lord, not hers.

Could she really do this? Could she kill a Grim Reaper? The bringers of death; those responsible for human lives? What had they done with hers? Perhaps Death had abandoned her...for now.

London was quiet tonight, and the run had proven nothing to her. Not even feeling the slightest of sweat drops on her forehead made her look down at her hands. The power practically dripped through her fingertips. It hadn't taken long to build up this much strength, but what was she going to do with it all?

Maybe one day, she could escape. Yes, that's what she told herself. One day, she'd be able to wipe out even Dracula. But...then what would she do? Adeline walked through the outskirts of town, eventually settling into one of the forests. She couldn't just barge into the city without knowing where to go or what to do. She convinced herself to give her search more thought before acting.

"Your daydreamin's gonna get the best of you!" that voice severed the ties of her thoughts. The death scythe was inches from her face as she leaped back. It seemed her target had already found her.

"Undertaker!"

"Oh how honorable, you know my name," he said, adjusting his glasses.

"This is why I have to work overtime?" another voice? From up in the treetops!

"Stop complaining," another?! How many of them were there?

1, 2, 3...Three reapers? Dracula said only to take out Undertaker, but if they all knew, then she'd have to take on all three of them! Three reapers, anyone would be at a disadvantage.

The center reaper emerged from the forest, and Adeline knew those long locks better than she wanted to. A sharp hedge clipper just grazed her skin, making her flinch before spinning around. His form was perfectly hidden in the treetops, but she caught the reflection of his spectacles as he adjusted them.

"Give it a rest, honey, you may as well stop now," a chainsaw sounded through her ears and she jumped back. A scythe spun around the red-haired grim reaper.

"Hey!"

The other reaper came down from the trees, swiftly and almost too perfectly. He held a book under his left arm, his death scythe in the other. Undertaker stepped between her and the other reapers.

"I don't understand," the reaper with the book said, "Why would you get in our way of a target?"

"It's not her you're after, is it really?" Undertaker asked.

"Yes she is, stand aside please," the reaper replied.

"My, my, Mr. William T. Spears is getting impatient," Undertaker smirked. Will's death scythe came up, knocking Undertaker's hat right off his head.

"I like that hat," Undertaker said. Adeline stood, struck by the other reaper's glaring eyes. If only he (she?) weren't staring at her so intently, she'd try to make a run for it.

Growls came from inside the forest.

"Uh, Will darling? We'll have to continue this later," the red reaper said, tapping on his shoulder. "Look."

Adeline's gaze shifted to the dogs from Dracula's castle. He must have sent her backup.

"Those could tear even a grim reaper apart," Undertaker said, glaring back at Adeline. "I suggest we get ourselves out of this mess."

Well, the person she needed to bring back to Dracula was right next to her, she just had to kill him and bring him back to Dracula, body intact. Maybe the dogs were there to help her succeed?

The only way to kill a grim reaper was to use his own scythe against him…or she guessed one of those hellhounds could do it too. William and the red reaper began their pursuit against the dogs, but Adeline saw William keeping a firm eye on her.

Adeline hated this. The best course of action right now would be to lure them back to the castle and take them out. But, she'd run all this way…to catch Undertaker, she supposed. But he was right in front of her. She wanted to keep running. She wanted out of all this. The only one she wanted was Undertaker. He would be the ultimate sacrifice to Dracula.

Hellhounds began to drop as death scythes cut through their cores, and Adeline wasn't sure she could stomach another death by that red reaper's chainsaw. The dogs just kept coming though. Adeline decided to obey; she had to. If she did this, she could continue to live and buy some time to figure another way out of this.

As their target, Adeline raced pasted the dogs and back the way she came. She could hear the reapers coming after her. William T. Spears kept his scythe at only a hair's length with every shot. That made her run even faster.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

 **Transylvania**

"Is that it?" Mey-Rin asked in surprise. "The legends are real?"

"You bet they are," Bard said, loading up his old army gun, along with the machine gun at his side. Mey-Rin took up her sniper.

"Then, if that's true, don't we have to stake him through the heart with a stake or somethin'?" Mey-Rin asked.

Sebastian sighed. "It's as if you two know nothing about vampires." He stopped before they could protest, placing a finger to his lips and gesturing to the castle entrance.

Mey-Rin could see it.

"It's Adeline!"

"Hurry, we don't got much time!" Bardroy exclaimed. Mey-Rin nodded, and Sebastian caught a glimpse of three grim reapers after this girl, whoever she was.

 _Three grim reapers? Why three?_ Sebastian raced towards the scene. This sounds like something that may involve more than just this Adeline.

"Sebastian," Ciel commanded. "Get me inside. I want to look in the basement."

"It's as if you know exactly where to go, my Lord," Sebastian was mocking him. "We must be careful. Three grim reapers, and maybe more on the way."

"I don't care. I need to find those other girls. Let's go."

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian said, carrying Ciel and racing for the entrance of Dracula's castle.

* * *

"Adeline, stop!" Undertaker commanded. "You don't want to go through with this."

"I cannot!" she exclaimed, feeling her necklace shocking her with every motion she made. As she ran, the crucifix kept hitting her skin. She winced once.

William's death scythe just missed her again.

"Will, you keep missing!" the red reaper exclaimed. "What the devil is wrong with you?"

"Oh shut up," Spears replied, adjusting his glasses. "Next time, I _will not_ miss."

Adeline turned herself around, drawing the blade from her waist Dracula had armed her with, just in case and once she saw Undertaker stop, she waited. Once his back was turned, as though shielding her from the other two reapers, she stabbed him straight through the spine.

Will's eyes widened and the red reaper finally caught up, and together they looked at the scene before them. Adeline came closer to the white haired reaper's back, her eyes falling as she touched his shoulder.

Undertaker couldn't move; he even stopped breathing, and his back was arched. She was getting bolder.

"…." Adeline needed to ask him now while there was still silence, before it was too late. Before he thought she truly wanted him dead. She whispered into his ear.

"…Please…help me. He needs your corpse, but I cannot kill you." Undertaker could feel her hand shaking, since the blade kept moving back and forth through his spine. That felt…strange.

"Just pick this up…" Undertaker dropped his death scythe in front of her. "Strike me, and I'll be dead. Then your Lord Dracula can have my soul."

With a soul like Undertaker's, immortality was close to guaranteed, and Adeline knew this. This was not what she wanted. She didn't want to kill anyone! She just wanted to remain in the shadows, where she always knew Lord Dracula remained. Just…to go unseen for a long while. Adeline didn't think the rumors or the fairy tales about Lord Dracula were true! Vampires! If they were real, and so were Grim Reapers, He must exist. Her Lord Jesus would never abandon her. She believed in Him.

For right now though, Jesus was intangible. Undertaker on the other hand, could be physically touched.

"I do not want to kill you," Adeline said, looking past him to William T. Spears and his red reaper accomplice. "I didn't want any of this…"

Adeline's head fell, along with a rush of tears. "This was never my intention at all. I am turning—turning into something less than human! It's real! It's all real! He is real…"

"Uh, Will?" the red reaper asked, tapping his superior's shoulder. "Is this the part where the human has the realization the every lord and savior she knows actually exists?"

William adjusted his glasses.

"She's so close to death, no wonder she could see us so clearly," Spears said, nodding. "Near death experiences can prove to hold absolute truth."

The two looked at Adeline.

"Please, you need to help me," Adeline said. "I need help! I cannot do this alone! I'm sick of being alone!"

She continued crying, pulling the knife from Undertaker's back. "I'm so sorry."

"Cer…tain..ly," Undertaker replied softly. Through the corner of his eye, he could see Sebastian and Ciel entering the castle. Undertaker figured they had come to retrieve the additional souls held captive by Dracula. The young Earl should find them soon enough.

Undertaker knew all about what the lord of the castle was planning to do. It was what he always did. To him, this was nothing but a game. The remaining souls in his captivity were to be used for Adeline, to make _her_ stronger. Dracula was after his soul this time. Undertaker knew this. And once Adeline was too strong, Dracula planned to kill her himself. It would have been the ultimate plan to send humanity crashing down. Undertaker didn't doubt for one moment that she was being used, tied to a twisted fate. The only question remaining now was…

"Can you find them in time, my young Earl?" he whispered before Adeline dropped to her knees.

Grell Sutcliff spotted his favorite demon straight away.

"Oh my, what are _they_ doing here? Ah! Bassy!" the red reaper yelled, for a moment distracting Spears. The red reaper dashed off after the man in the tailcoat.

"Wait for meeeee!" the reaper yelled.

"Honestly," William said, adjusting his glasses, staring at Adeline. "I should drop you right here after what you've done…but I've work to do. If your intention is to bring down Lord Dracula, then I'll meet you there." The reaper jumped atop the castle's first pillar. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted two of the Phantomhive servants, waiting to enter the castle, likely once he had gone.

Adeline put her blade away, helping Undertaker to his feet and apologizing over and over. He waved her off, picking up his scythe again.

"You have to convince the Lord Dracula, my dear," Undertaker said. "You'll have to carry me through that castle. Don't worry; I'll play dead for you. Lean down."

"He is not my lord," Adeline said. "Will the true Lord and Jesus Christ never forgive me for this? Becoming _this_?"

Undertaker tossed some of his hair up into a long ponytail and messing up his jacket, just to look convincing.

"The world changes, Adeline, even immortality knows that. Do not worry. You will not die tonight."

That answered none of her questions, and Undertaker seemed to enjoy dodging her questions. For the time being, Adeline was grateful enough that they were willing to help her escape from Dracula's captivity. Could they return her to being a human? Can Grim Reaper's do that?

"Did Sebastian come after me too? He's that kid's butler right?" Adeline asked. Yeah, she noticed, what with her senses changing so much lately. Undertaker shrugged, saying he didn't know much about what the Earl and his butler were doing as he barrel rolled himself onto her back. She grasped both of his arms around her neck and his legs remained dangling. He was like a pig come home to slaughter. His head remained staring at the floor.

"You are getting stronger," he muttered into her ear.

"Why did you decide to help me?" Adeline asked, walking through the castle.

Undertaker smiled. "Only you can help the Phantomhive…and the only person who has just enough sanity to save you in a place like this will be the one who will come to save you in the end. He will be your salvation, not me. Call it a reaper's instinct. Life is rather funny this way." Yes, Undertaker too had seen the civil war soldier and the sniper enter the castle already. Adeline wondered if that's whom he meant. Was Bardroy really here with her? Did he come to save her by some fluke of chance?

That didn't make sense to her, at least not right now. Adeline continued to carry Undertaker through the castle, reaching the master's keep. Someone was coming to save her?

Adeline remembered the day she tried to enter Celia's wedding, and then when she left him behind at the station. It was possibly the hardest thing she had to do. She thought she was saying goodbye to the last human she'd speak to for a long time.

In fact, the girl he was with was the same one talking to Joseph before she headed for Dracula's castle.

If they worked for the Earl who was here now, with his butler, then that would mean…

"No way!" she gasped aloud, shutting her mouth almost instantly. That man was dressed as though he were a chef, not a civil war soldier. She recalled his blond hair and his rough stubble, and of course that cigarette in his mouth. He said he didn't do that anymore!

She wondered how he was with a gun? She thought it over, but it hit her before she came to throne room's entryway.

"Bardroy! That was his name! He was in the American Civil War and survived." She was looking back at Undertaker, but he said nothing in response. He seemed like the type to fight for what he loved, but surely not for her. No way, why would he come to rescue her? That didn't make sense. "How did he find me?"

"You still wear the crucifix, that must be tiring," Undertaker commented. "Good." That seemed to be the only thing she'd be getting out of this impossible man.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

"Psst, Bardroy," May Rin said. "Do you know where we are?"

"Shut it, Mey-Rin, I'm tryin' to figure out where we are," Bard said, quietly making his way through the corridors. "I wanna find this loon and take him out."

"Maybe we should follow them?" Mey-Rin suggested, pointing to the grim reapers walking below them. Bard nodded, and they followed the two until they hit the throne room.

"Not a single enemy around?" Bard asked. "Too fishy."

"Mmm-hmm," Mey-Rin nodded. "There!" She sniped a bat by mistake, but it hit the floor with a small thud. "Oops, heh."

"Careful, mighta been his son," Bardroy chuckled as they moved on.

"Yeah right," Mey-Rin said with a smirk. "Always think positive."

The grim reapers found their way to the throne, but there was no one in sight. Bard and Mey-Rin watched the reapers enter through the front door from the rafters above.

"Grell!" Spears exclaimed, grabbing him and dodging the knives that suddenly came raining down where they stood.

"Ah!" Grell exclaimed, sitting up and looking at the blades. "These are tainted with…ah!"

"The knives must have some kind of special poison," Bard whispered.

"Will, you saved me!" Grell exclaimed with a blush.

"Call us even," William replied, standing.

"Nice job. Congratulations. Now, how many reapers does it take to make it through my castle?" a deep voice was lurking in the shadows behind the throne.

"A long, long, time ago, it only took one. Now it seems to take at least three."

"Why three?" Grell asked into the air, looking at Will. "It's just me and you." Will gasped, pointing above.

"Reaper Knox!" Will exclaimed. There, mounted in the crucifix position to the stained glass window was a blond reaper, dressed in full suit, blood trickling down the pane. He raised his head.

"He got me," Knox said. "How's it going?"

"I had forbidden anyone to come here alone! Reaper Knox, this is a strict violation of—"

"I didn't come alone," Knox shook his head, complaining. "Thought me plus three would get the job done. Then you might've thought I wasn't a kid anymore."

"You and three others?" Grell exclaimed. "Ah! Will!" Grell pointed to the other windows.

"Reaper Humphries! Reaper Slingby! What the hell is going on here?" Spears exclaimed. They two were mounted in the position on Christ. Such mockery!

"Hold on a minute, we're one short," Grell said, counting and scratching his head.

"Silence!" the voice boomed, emerging from the shadows. "And now you've come to my castle in hopes to take back your precious souls, is that right? Well, there are no souls for you here, I'm afraid. No one's died here."

"Count Dracula!" Grell exclaimed. The man emerged with raven black hair and eyes red as a crimson peak. His cloak was black and his armor was a rusting gold. His teeth were just like the old stories.

His shoes hit the red carpeting, which Grell just noticed was covered with stains.

"What on—"

"Time for you to join them," Dracula casted Grell aside with powerful magic and bound him with branches around the frame. He was mounted in the same position as everyone else.

"This must be my lucky day," he said as he tried to grasp Spears to tie him to another window. "All these reapers, lined up to witness my resurrection. I'm sure you're all thrilled to assist me. Once that blasted Undertaker arrives, this will only be fuel for my fires of hell."

Spears kept dodging the magic Dracula was throwing out, reaching his scythe into Dracula's neck, grasping it with all he could.

 _See, that time I didn't miss_ , he thought to himself, but it was too late. He'd already made a mistake. His scythe was brought into Dracula, but Will couldn't let go in time.

"Something's up, who are these people? We gotta do something!" Mey-Rin whispered.

"No," Bard held her back. "Not yet. Adeline's not here."

Will grunted as Dracula threw him next to Grell on a separate stain glass window. His text fell to the floor and every death scythe was kept in a neat collection behind the throne, mounted for show. They were powerless now.

"Hmm…1, 2, 3, 4, 5 grim reapers! You will do nicely," Dracula said, walking along his red carpet. Just then, the door opened to the throne room.

Adeline walked through, Undertaker on her back, and her blade sliced through him. Dracula clapped for her, congratulating her on her victory over the toughest grim reaper. Everyone remained silent; no one dared to talk except Mey-Rin, quietly.

"Bardroy, here," Mey-Rin handed him a special round of bullets. "Mr. Sebastian gave them to me. They're for 'im." Bardroy nodded, emptying his stash and loading the new ones.

"You can't miss much. This is all we got," Mey-Rin held up her sniper. "I'll take him from the back."

"Right."

* * *

"What now?" Adeline asked. "What more must I do for you?" She dropped Undertaker at his feet.

"You are my servant, you do whatever I tell you to," Dracula snapped. "You signed my contract, therefore you obey."

"Yes," Adeline replied.

"Yes, what?" Dracula said. She knew what he wanted her to say, but she couldn't do it. "Yes, Dracula," Adeline replied.

"You insolent fool!" He raised his hand to her.

Bard could not take a moment more. To make her change her faith…not good at all.

"All right that's enough of this shit!"

A shot was fired, hitting Dracula's palm and setting a permanent burn into it.

"GAH!" A group of knives was hurled at the source of the shot, but he hid behind a statue. "Fool!" He jumped to where Bardroy was hiding, forcing him out of hiding. He jumped to the center of the throne room.

"It seems rats have found their way in," Dracula said.

"Well that's what you get!" Bardroy said. "You don't jus' raise your hand to a lady like that. It stands without reason. I won't let you!"

Dracula joined him like it was center stage. Mey-Rin sighed to herself, looking at the reapers chained by branches to the glass. She drew a dagger, holding a finger to her lips as Reaper Humphries looked her way. Her dagger began working to set them free.

"Adeline didn't do nothing wrong!" Bardroy exclaimed. "She just…she stood up for what was right, what she thought would protect her…and there's nothing wrong with any of that. Look at her, she never belonged to you. She belongs to the Lord Jesus, somethin' you could never compare to."

"Strange, coming from the losing side of the American Civil War," Dracula replied.

"That don't matter," Bardroy said. "I cannot let you keep her. I will not allow her to be in any more danger."

"And what will you do to stop me?" Dracula was amused, and that was the only reason Bardroy hadn't been flung against the wall by now, and everyone in that room knew it. "Not even grim reapers can stop me!"

"They ain't human," Bardroy said, taking his first shot at Dracula's head, hitting him across the right side of his face where the burns began to form. "They don't know what it's like to be pushed like a man, to the limits! And that beauty mark ain't gonna heal by tomorrow night."

Mey-Rin wondered how they could see the grim reapers. Maybe it was part of Dracula's power? She didn't see anyone on the way in…

Dracula took a swing at Bard, but he rolled out of the way, taking another shot, only he missed.

"You think gunfire will be enough to stop me?" Dracula said. "Those are some impressive bullets though, I must say." He could still walk, and that's what concerned Bardroy. He dove out of harm's way: from knives to poisonous darts to candelabras. His hands began to shake.

Another shot.

"Damn," Bard muttered. "Where the hell's Sebastian when we need 'im most? Don't make me protect the lady alone!"

Mey-Rin slashed through Reaper Humphries' bondage, holding him to help him up into the rafters of the throne room. She noticed the thorns and the branches they were tied with. She wondered if they were poisoned as well.

"Thank you, Miss," he said, looking down at the death scythes and then to Undertaker's corpse. "I wonder if she really killed him?"

"Don't go down there yet," Mey-Rin said, handing him another knife from her pocket. "Help me get the others down." He nodded, and they moved to Knox and Slingby next.

Bardroy took two more shots, only making about half of his intended targets. He was running low on rounds. Adeline was being held against a wall of her own but Dracula, while Undertaker's corpse kept center.

"What kind of man keeps girls against their will just to serve his own selfish desires?" Bard asked. "Release her!"

He took another few shots, and before Dracula stepped closer, he let Bard take one more. Now, he was fresh out of bullets. His teeth gritted.

"Foolish human!" Dracula threw him against the wall with his magic. Still holding his rifle, he could feel Dracula tightening his grip.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

"Gottcha," Mey-Rin said, slashing through Knox and she came to Spears to slice him loose. Alan let Grell off the hook, giving Mey-Rin back her knife. They were all up in the rafters, waiting to strike at the right time.

"We need our death scythes," Spears said. "We are powerless without them."

Mey-Rin moved to a beam above the throne, sighing.

"I'll toss 'em up," she said.

"What about the priest?" Ronald asked.

"Priest?" Mey-Rin asked.

"Yeah, he came with us to the castle, said he'd protect us, but we got separated when he fell through a hole in a staircase on the way up here," Knox explained. "Did you run into him?"

She shook her head.

"We did," another voice came from the rafters.

"Demon!" Eric exclaimed, putting up his fist.

"Sebastian!" Mey-Rin exclaimed, looking behind him and the master. "Joseph?"

"Mey-Rin?" Joseph emerged from behind them.

"The girls were locked in the dungeons. We think he's going to perform some kind of ritual to take their souls to enhance his own power," Ciel explained.

"Why does he need Undertaker to do it?" Eric asked.

"Simple. Reapers are immortal," Ciel said. "And who better to take than the original Death itself?"

"So…Dracula's not immortal then?" Grell asked. "I'm confused."

"No, not true," William interrupted. "Everything immortal simply lives forever. That does not mean that something immortal cannot die. Dracula could use our souls to enhance his own life. Even his years are winding down, because he was never truly immortal to begin with."

"Then, by that logic, we're not really invincible either," Alan said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, that is true," Spears said. "Look at Undertaker. We age, but no one sees ancient immortals like him." He adjusted his glasses. "Because we have to kill most of them before they get too far along…or demons get to them." He glared in a certain direction.

Sebastian smirked.

"So, what happens to a grim reaper when he gets to retire? Is he killed?" Alan asked.

"We have not had to kill one of our own yet," William replied. "Enough talk." He gestured to Bardroy, who was in some serious trouble with no more bullets to fire.

"Gah! Bastard!" Dracula had him pinned and was inches from his face.

"Bardroy!" Adeline exclaimed. "Don't Dracula! Don't do this!"

Mey-Rin jumped down, tossing up the death scythes to the reapers. Ciel was placed on the rafters, a safe distance away. The crow took his flight, slicing Dracula's neck with a table knife. The vampire jumped back.

"A demon? In my castle? My, my, look at you." Sebastian drew more knives, throwing them at the vampire with great speed. Adeline and Bardroy were released, as Dracula could not take on this demon with them keeping his magic on hold.

"Lord Dracula, you haven't aged a bit," Sebastian said. Mey-Rin was waiting behind the throne, her sniper ready for her first shot.

The reapers readied themselves in the rafters, but Dracula could see he was surrounded.

"It seems you've got a slight upper hand," he laughed at Sebastian. "Don't get me wrong here, it's impressive truly. But really, _Sebastian_? What quarrel could you possible have with me?"

"Not me, my master," Sebastian replied. "You hurt the young Lord, you die."

Dracula instead sent powerful magic at the reapers, making them jump from their hiding places and shielded himself from Mey-Rin's first sniper attack amongst the chaos. Her eyes widened. How of earth did he know?

"Bardroy, why?" Adeline asked.

"Couldn't let Dracula hold onto a pretty thing like you," Bard said, grasping at the cross. "You still have your faith, even when it's become the most troublesome for you. I could use that kind of spirit in my life."

He sat up, grabbing his musket. Reaper Humphries gave him some bullets from his first hiding place that had been scattered before.

"What are you doing?" Adeline asked, hiding behind him.

"Imma shoot it," Bard said. "I can't jus' do nothin'," he declared.

* * *

"Joseph, what are you doing?" Mey-Rin asked. He was supposed to stay behind her.

"I need that book," he pointed up to Dracula's desk near his throne. "I know of a way to banish him back to death."

"How?" Mey-Rin asked.

"If you shoot him at the right time, when my incantation is done, his body should turn to ash," Joseph said. "I cannot remove all his magic, but I can make him temporarily mortal!"

"We can do that?" she gasped. He nodded.

"But I thought you didn't want to be a priest."

"I need to be a priest, Mey-Rin," he said. "If I can do this, this is my path. I can do this. I will do this. I can save Adeline. Please, I've studied for this."

"That's powerful magic though," Mey-Rin protested. "You've never—"

"Just get me that book," he said. "I'll stay put if someone can give it to me."

Ciel sighed, jumping from his spot in the rafters, landing on his feet and walking towards the text.

"Young Master!" Mey-Rin exclaimed, making Sebastian look the other way for a moment. Dracula struck the demon back, giving Spears enough room to strike at the vampire's barrier. It shattered, but began regenerating quickly.

"Hmph, you haven't won yet, reapers!" Dracula grinned. William dodged that attack too. Grell took his chainsaw and began hacking away at Dracula's body armor, no matter how many times he was flung backwards. He was flung into Sebastian.

"Oh, hello there," Grell blushed, but Sebastian dropped him as if it were a reflex.

"Here," Ciel said, giving Joseph the book. "Get rid of it. I'm sick of hearing you two bicker like an old married couple!"

Mey-Rin pulled the young master behind her, leaving Joseph to look up the incantation in the book.

Bardroy kept shooting at Dracula from a distance, but nothing seemed to be helping.

"I hate being useless!"

"You're not useless, you came," Adeline said. "I can't believe you did this for me."

"The cross burns you, but you're not a vampire right proper yet. I need to get you out of here. Let's go." He grabbed her hand, which turned out to be ice cold, but he wanted to get her out of there as fast as possible. The two made it out of the throne room, and that was the hardest part.

Sebastian turned to William T. Spears.

"I trust you'll handle this," Sebastian smiled.

"Damn demon," William muttered under his breath. "Are any of those girls going to die tonight? Any of you?"

The grim reapers began to take Sebastian's place as he snatched his master away from the scene.

"According to me, a few should already be dead," Knox replied. "Donno where they are though…"

Sebastian shrugged.

"Buried," Ciel replied. "Or burned. Why don't you check it out?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

"Got it!" Joseph said, holding the book desperately in front of him. "Guard me."

"No problem," Mey-Rin said. She aimed her sniper from behind the chair.

Alan was flung into a wall near to him.

"Alan!" Joseph caught him. "Tell Spears that I need Dracula to be at least near the first few steps of this throne. I need proximity."

Alan nodded, running back out into the battlefield. Sebastian had finally bowed out, picking up Ciel.

"We're getting out of here," Sebastian said. "Our work is complete."

There was a carriage waiting outside, and that's when Bardroy and Adeline ran into it as they were making their exit while Dracula was occupied.

Sebastian ran outside with Ciel, he clicked the reins, and they were off in an instant, Bardroy and Adeline in tow. Along the way, Ciel explained what was going on. The other girls were found across Dracula's castle. He intended on using them to gather more soul energy to make himself immortal, or closer to being immortal. The girls would be used to help him absorb the Undertaker's soul. That was death itself, and as the most superior grim reaper, it would make sense that Dracula would want to control him.

"Did Undertaker even get off the floor, Sebastian?" Ciel asked out the window.

"I don't believe so, no," his butler replied.

"Lazy sod."

"It's all right now," Bardroy said, wrapping one arm around Adeline inside the carriage. "You're gonna be all right now. I gotcha."

All Adeline could think of was that none of this would ever be over. She thought within a few moments, Lord Dracula would be right outside the carriage door and she would be forced to go back with him.

The horses raced through the night, and Adeline began to realize she wasn't' the only girl to suffer such a fate.

Sitting across from her were six other girls, two of them were even sitting on the floor. Next to her were two more girls. She hadn't noticed because she'd spent the entire ride crying against Bardroy. As Adeline looked around, she couldn't help but notice that she was the only one he was holding. In his other hand was a gun from the United States. He was looking out the window, the light of his cigar seeming barely anything next to the crescent moon and the stars in the night sky.

Her necklace burnt her again, but Bardroy grasped it from behind her.

"Jus' 'till we get home," he reassured her.

Undertaker was right all along; the ex-soldier came for her. He'd saved her from Dracula, willing to die to protect _her_. And what had she done to deserve such a thing?

In her mind, nothing at all. In his mind, she was too down right pretty to pass up. There was no other woman in all of London that could get him so heated up over such small things. Since that day he saw her, all he'd wanted was to see her again.

* * *

Joseph was reciting the word to the incantation while the reapers kept fighting.

"Very well." The vampire began drawing energy into him from the Undertaker's corpse on the floor. He seemed to be reviving himself, which was not good. Had Adeline actually killed him?

Mey-Rin was warning Joseph, but he wouldn't stop reciting.

Dracula was keeping away the reapers like flies now.

"Too strong," Will said. "We need to retreat."

"Not yet," Alan said. Dracula then tied Alan into thorns, making him release his death scythe. No doubt the others would come soon after. Eric's eyes widened as he realized that the thorns had a special poison in them. It was turning Alan's blood black.

"In the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit!" Joseph finished his incantation. Mey-Rin was ready to fire.

Just then, Dracula seemed to stop cold.

"What? What's going on? Why am I not—"

Joseph finished the incantation, and a light sprung forward from his book behind the throne, and a large circle enveloped all of them. Mey-Rin decided she would no longer shoot Dracula. There were enough people who wanted that revenge more than her.

Dracula's body started to become overwhelmed. Undertaker retrieved his own soul, absorbing it back into his body and standing up as though nothing had ever happened here. The vampire had fallen, and Undertaker stared him down. His soul had only been temporarily suspended; it had never been released from his body. Such was the talents of a grim reaper holding the greatest power. He didn't even have to fight this time.

"Do you think that I would so easily be defeated?" Undertaker asked, kicking the vampire and walking up the throne. Mey-Rin grabbed Joseph and they headed for the door, where they found their escape from the castle along with the powerful book that had been used to petrify the great Lord Dracula.

Undertaker stopped in front of the vampire again after retrieving his item, holding a golden cross above the vampire's head, which instantly burned him, but Dracula still had the power to take that away.

"Maybe I should change the skull on my death scythe," Undertaker pondered. Dracula was powerless now. He raised his death scythe and swung it down until he sliced the great lord in two and then stabbed him through the chest, revealing the cinematic record of this resurrection of Dracula.

"I'm sure you'll come back again, Lord Dracula. But this time, as I have many times, I win," Undertaker replied. The other reapers watched, and Eric got Alan out of his thorn prison, hoping the poison hadn't set into his veins.

William T. Spears took out his soul ledger, finding it completely erased except for Lord Dracula's (the ? time of resurrection) record. It was stored inside his book, and his body did indeed turn to ash, just as Joseph said it would.

"Incredible," Ronald said, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Please tell me we get double time for this!"

"I'm sure they'll be something," Spears said. "I can't image the association letting this one go so easily. Thank you, Mr. Undertaker."

"Not a problem," he replied.

"But why were you protecting Adeline when she stabbed you in the back…literally?" Grell asked.

"That girl needed my help as much as I needed hers. She does not wish to be a vampire, and that Bardroy fellow should keep her from becoming one. She was not one initially, and since she still wears the cross of the lord Jesus, she has always been protected. I needed a way into that castle undetected and under the radar of Lord Dracula. Had I not been lying there, none of you would be alive. I would say that's pretty important, wouldn't you?"

"This whole time, she was protected?" Eric asked. "Even though she's nearly a vampire?" Undertaker nodded.

"She's resisting every morsel in her body, every fiber of her being, and she will be rewarded. No human should ever have to endure that in her lifetime."

"Why are you doing this for her?" William asked.

"I've known Lord Dracula for a long time. This woman was cheated out of many things in the course of her life, but _this_ was certainly not her fate. And I will change it for her. Besides, she asked nicely, and now the Lord Dracula cannot be resurrected for many, many years. She helped you out too."

Undertaker laughed as he kicked up the ashes, and the reapers walked out of the castle, though Alan had a bit of a limp.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

 **London**

A few days later, Joseph had finished combing through the book he'd gotten from Dracula's castle, and he found the incantation that would rid Adeline of her vampire curse. Celia was delighted to have her friend returned, regardless of her condition.

"Why, Adeline?" she asked. "Why did you do it?"

"I couldn't save you from him. No one would let me say anything…I guess my reputation became too tarnished. No one would look at me without disgust or disdain. And once you were to be married, I knew that the last person to never look at me that way would never be able to talk to me anymore. I thought that by going to Dracula's castle, I could amend my ways by working for the count. At least he would care what I did. But, it definitely wasn't what I was bargaining for," Adeline said, staring down at the veins defined around her arms.

"But you," she turned to Bardroy. "Why did you come for me? I don't even know you."

"Yeah, see that was the problem right there," Bardroy replied, a slight blush creeping up his face. "I couldn't jus' let you do that. I know better than to jump to loony conclusions, unlike Finny here."

"Hey!"

Bard turned back to her. "When there's a pretty girl in trouble, I can't jus' ignore that ya see! It ain't proper, especially if she's as pretty as you."

"So…you saved me because you think I'm pretty?"

"NO! Well, I mean, yes you're pretty, of course you're pretty. I just meant to say that's not the only reason," Bard stuttered.

Adeline smiled. Joseph stepped forward.

"This will hurt, I'm not going to lie," Joseph said, setting the book down.

"If you'll excuse us," Ciel and Sebastian retreated to the study to prepare a report for the Queen. The remained girls were sent home, and the investigation with Pierre seemed endless.

"This man has been hiding more secrets than any human could keep," Sebastian commented.

"Violent outbursts and many incidents of alcohol abuse. Seems rather normal. No involvement with the supernatural," Ciel said. "I can't do anything but suggest that she file for divorce. This man is no good for her."

"Is that you caring, my Lord?" Sebastian asked.

"What?" Ciel snapped. "Finny cares, and I'll never hear the end of it if I don't do something."

"Is that all, Sir?"

"Shut it."

* * *

"What will you do now, Celia?" Finny asked.

"I suppose Adeline and I can—"

"GAH!"

The two winced at the sound coming from the other room. Joseph was getting rid of the curse with Mey-Rin to hold Adeline in place.

"I suppose I can take Adeline and leave," Celia said calmly. "We're both outcasts now."

"Aw, don't cry," Finny exclaimed. "If you ever need anything, just let us know. We'll always be here for you."

Celia nodded and the door opened to the next room. Joseph emerged, saying that Adeline would be fine; she was just knocked out from the incantation and sleeping at the moment. Celia was relieved to hear that her friend was okay.

A few hours later, Adeline woke up to find Celia, still looking almost as beat up as herself. While they caught up, the three servants were taken to Ciel's office.

"You three. None of this ever happened. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," Mey-Rin said.

"Hey whoa whoa wait, Adeline never happened? What are you saying?" Bardroy protested.

"No you idiot, Dracula never happened. Nothing at that castle ever happened. Do you understand?" Ciel replied.

"Where will they go, Master?" Finny asked.

"Anywhere they want," Ciel replied. "They are no longer my concern, though I do appreciate all of your help in this matter."

"Y-yes, Master," Finny said.

"Alright then, but I wanna follow up!" Bard exclaimed. "I wanna make sure this Pierre bastard is at his feet for what he's done to them!"

"Don't get involved," Ciel ordered.

"But…what if I want to make sure Adeline is okay? Can I at least do that? Is it so much to ask?"

"This seems to have hit a special nerve for you, Bardroy. Fine, you can write, but don't sneak her into the mansion or there _will_ be trouble," Ciel was reluctant to even grant him that, but he was tired of dealing with the situation any longer. The game was long over for him.

* * *

"I'll write soon," Bard promised Adeline as the girls climbed into a carriage.

"Good luck, Joseph," Mey-Rin said. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Joseph smirked. "I'm sure it will be all right from now on. Thank you for all your help, Mey-Rin."

She nodded, wishing him good luck.

"Bye Celia. I'll miss you. Don't get involved with anymore terrible guys now," Finny said.

"I'll try not to. Thank you, Earl Phantomhive. For everything," Celia said.

"Yes, we owe you so much," Adeline said.

"It was nothing," Ciel brushed the whole thing off. "Good luck. Contact my servants should you need anything else. I apologize for what you had to see."

With the goodbyes said, the girls and the priest climbed into the carriage together. Celia waved, and Adeline stuck her head out of the window.

"Thank you Bardroy!" she shouted. He waved back.

"No…" he said to himself. "Thank you, Adeline."

"All right then," Sebastian's hands clapped together. "There's much work to be done given your absence. Now get to work."

"Yes, Sir!" they shouted in unison, running towards the mansion.

* * *

"How on Earth do I _report_ this?" Knox scratched his head.

"I don't even know what to put in the comments section," Slingby replied. "This is just, just, unexplainable to the hire ups."

"I put down 'you wouldn't believe it,' and cited Spears," Alan said.

"Now there's an idea!" Grell exclaimed.

Their reports were due before their shifts were over, all dropped off onto William's desk. He was working some more overtime in the office while Ronald was going to take everyone else out for the night.

"Forget this overtime. I want another day off," Spears sighed at his desk. "Vampires, Demons, and I'm still understaffed...the work, quite literally, never ends."


End file.
